poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Battling the Mawgu/Welcome to the Show
This is how Battling the Mawgu and Welcome to the Show goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island. in robot form, grabs Danny as he is dragged towards the rip Roxanne: Okay. Rianna F-Fiona: Let's do this. Crash Bandicoot: Someone give Thomas a hand!? Gaia Everfree: Oh. Right. uses vines to grab Thomas Megan Williams: Hang on, Danny! pulls Danny and Thomas from the rip Meg Griffin: Go, Gaia! and Danny are safe Matau T. Monkey: Sean? Do you hope we will win? Sean Ryan: Yes. Orla Ryan: Me too. Danny Phantom: Hey Mawgu, me, the sponge and our friends are going to suck all your energy back into the rip and there's nothing you can do to stop it. The Mawgu: Fools! You have sealed your doom. Ryan Tokisaki: Hey! Big guy! From what I hear, you are a big toy! The Mawgu: Nobody calls the Mawgu a toy! Ryan F-Freeman: Well. He did call you big. song "Welcome to the Show" starts playing The Mawgu: Ahh, ah-ah, ahh~ Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ahh, ah-ah, ah, ah-ah~ Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Welcome to the Show~ Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah~ I'm here to let you know~ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ My time is now~ Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah~ Your time is running out~ Ah, ah, ah~ Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Feel the wave of sound~ As it crashes down~ You can't turn away~ I'll make you wanna sta-a-a-ay~ Mawgu gains purple Cybertronian armor I will be adored~ Tell me that you want me~ I won't be ignored~ It's time for my reward~ Now you need me~ Come and heed me~ Nothing can stop me now~ hears a different kind of music Ryan, the gang, and the Nicktoon heroes: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ I've got the music in me~ Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Danny Phantom: Don't need to hear a crowd~ Cheering out my name~ I didn't come here seeking~ Infamy or fame~ Ryan, the gang, and the Nicktoon heroes: The one and only thing~ That I am here to bring~ Is music, is the music~ Is the music in my soul~ Gonna break out (Out!)~ Set myself free, yeah~ Let it all go (Go!)~ Just let it be, yeah~ Find the music in your heart~ Let the music make you start~ To set yourself apart~ Mawgu glares The Mawgu: If they are really that desperate to stop me, I shall do whatever it takes to defeat them. The Mawgu: What I have in store (ah-ah)~ All I want and more (ah-ah)~ I will break on through (ah-ah)~ Now it's time to finish you~ have a musical fight which results in the Mawgu being the winner Thomas: Danny, Spongebob, we need you both. and Spongebob look at each other and nod Ryarora: Let me do something. to play the drums Danny Phantom: You're never gonna bring me down~ You're never gonna break this part of me~ Spongebob Squarepants: My friends are here to bring me 'round~ Not singing just for popularity~ Ryan, Danny, and Spongebob: We're here to let you know~ That we won't let it go~ Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow~ And you can try to fight~ Mawgu charges But we have got the light of~ Ryan, the gang, and the Nicktoon Heroes: Friendship on our side~ Got the music in our hearts~ We're here to blow this thing apart~ rainbow soundwave hits the Mawgu, weakening him. The Mawgu looks on in disbelief And together, we will never~ Be afraid of the dark~ Here to sing our song out loud~ Nicktoons characters gain Cybertronian armor Get you dancing with the crowd~ As the music of our friendship~ Survives, survives~ All sans the Mawgu: Got the music in our hearts~ We're here to blow this thing apart~ And together, we will never~ Be afraid of the dark~ Here to sing our song out loud~ Get you dancing with the crowd~ As the music of our friendship~ Survives, survives, survives~ S gang and Nicktoon heroes create a giant alicorn projection which blasts the Mawgu with magic and Tucker activates the device to send the Mawgu into the rip. The Mawgu's power is stripped away The Mawgu: This isn't over, chosen ones. evilly rip closes with the Mawgu inside. Later Ryan F-Freeman: We did it. We defeated the Mawgu. Thomas: Yeah. Timmy Turner: Kuryan? Did you call the Mawgu a toy? Ryan Tokisaki: Yeah. But just as a joke. Ryan F-Freeman: I guess that Aurora's brother did help us. Wanda: Who? Crash Bandicoot: Ryarora. Rianna F-Fiona: Who is this Ryarora? gang shrugs Evil Ryan: He's a male version of Aurora. Ryarora: You're right about that. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts